Choices
by Tech-Man
Summary: Robin and Starfire’s relationship has been made public. Slade kidnapps Robin and places a clone in his place. Will the team discover the truth or will the real Robin be lost forever. RobStar BBTerra
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Choices**

**Prologue**

Two Titans sat on the couch in the massive common room watching a scary movie in honor of Halloween. The red haired girl continued to squeal and whimper as the movie progressed squeezing tighter and tighter to the raven haired boy. The boy just wrapped his arms around the girls enjoying the feel of her body against his and loving the intense feeling of warmth she managed to convey.

"So Star, are you enjoying the movie," he asked leaning in and placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"Why yes Robin, the movie is quite enjoyable, if not a bit frightening," she replied snuggling in to his tighter.

The movie lasted another hour or so; the red clock on the wall blinking 11:30. Star yawned and smiled; watching Robin replaced the DVD back into its case. "I believe that I am tired and will be going to bed," she said after Robin had completed his task.

"Sure thing," he answered walking over and placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "I think I am going to go work out for a little bit; since I missed my evening workout," shooting her an accusing glare. She just smiled at him and floated off towards her room leaving Robin watching her go.

Robin walked in the training room and headed over in the direction of his favorite piece of equipment; the punching bag. Setting his bottle of water on the weight bench Robin proceeded to hammer at the bag until he managed to actually bust a hole in it. The sand spilled on to the floor causing Robin to hit the bag again in frustration. "Damn cheap bag," he grumbled as he walked over to brag a dustpan and broom.

Robin was kneeling down on the floor cleaning up his mess when the familiar sound of the door whooshing open and then closed again grabbed his attention. Looking over at the door Robin was met with the emptiness of the training room. Deciding that it was just a passer by in the hall Robin turned around to go back to cleaning up his mess only to be met with a kick that send him sailing across the room and crashing into the stack of weights.

"Well, well, a bit off our game aren't we Robin," the familiar voice of Slade rang in Robins ears as he tried to standup. Robin struggled to move only to find he had no control over his body. Looking down the length of his frame Robin found a small dart sticking out of his chest.

Slade walked out of the darkness and into the little light that the training room offered. "You won't get away with this," Robin definitely stated, "the other Titan's are going to find you."

"But Robin, you don't even know what I'm planning. So how can you be so sure that I am not going to get away with it," Slade said walking over to Robin. Slade reached down and grabbed Robin by the collar slamming him into the wall.

Robin dangled by Slade's grasp unable to move a muscle. Robin finally chocked out, "Well, when what do you have planned?"

Slade pressed a button on his wrist and a second figure hiding in the darkness walked out. Robin's eyes widened in horror as an exact duplicate of him self emerge from the shadows.

**A/N: This is my second attempt at a Titan's fic and I hope I am getting the characters right. I would like to thank 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' for helping me with the details and beta reading it for me. Go check out her stuff I know she would appreciate it. Flame if you must, but please review.**


	2. Clone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan's.**

**Choices**

**Chapter 1 – Clone**

Starfire awoke the next morning and made her way out and into the common room. The double doors slid open and Star floated over towards the kitchen that adjoins the common room and reached into the fridge pulling out some Tamerian dish. She headed over towards the couch and plopped down on it eating away at the green food.

Beast Boy was sitting over at the game station with Cyborg playing Mega Monkey 3 and playing absolutely no attention to the outside world. Terra was sitting next to Beast Boy enjoying the show while Raven was sitting over in the corner reading.

Neo-Robin walked through the doors of his room and headed straight for the common room. Seeing Star sitting on the couch he walked over and wrapped his arms around her allowing the warmth to permeate through his body. Star responded by turning around and hugging him back also relishing in his show of affection.

Raven watched the exchange of affection from over the top of her book noticing the differences in Neo-Robin's actions. She dismissed any thoughts she had on the subject as mere paranoia and went back to reading her book. Neo-Robin took notice Raven's actions and filed it away paying more attention to his mission.

"Let's go to the mall friends," Starfire shouted gaining everyone's attention.

"Sure Star, that would be great," Neo-Robin answered standing up and walking over to the door being followed closely by the other Titan's including Raven. The Titans filed out of the common room and headed in the direction of the T-Car. Once everyone was seated Cyborg revved the engine to life. The door on the garage began to open and the T-Car sped down the road switching to hovercraft mode right before it hit the water.

The Titans arrived at the Jump City mall only moments after leaving the tower. The group piled out of the car and started in there separate directions. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra made a B-line for the arcade while Raven headed in the direction of the food court to sit and read. Starfire looked around at the different stores to explore and looked pleadingly at Neo-Robin who just nodded his head in agreement. Star grabbed him by the hand and headed off in the direction of one of the more girly stores available to them. Neo-Robin waited in of the chairs as Starfire tried on item after item. Neo-Robin processed the orders that Slade had given him prior to infiltrating Titan Tower.

**Flashback**

_Slade walked over to a control panel recessed in the wall and entered in his security access code opening the huge blast doors in front of him. As the massive doors glided open a laboratory came in to view. Slade strode through the room taking note of the vital signs being displayed on the wall. Inside what appeared to be a large glass chamber filled with some sort of cloudy liquid floated Slade's greatest accomplishment to date; a perfect clone of Robin. The clone knew everything Slade knew about the Titans and was engineered to obey his commands unquestionably. _

_Slade laid his hand across a biometric scanner and the machine whirled to life taking and comparing the image of Slade's hand to that which was on file. After a moment the machine beeped twice in quick succession and a pane of glass swept to the side to revel a hidden control panel. Pressing the nice bright red button in the center of the panel the liquid in the tube flooded out and the glass casing rose from the floor. The limp clone hung by several different cords connecting him to the life support machines._

_A moment or two passed and the clone continued to dangle there. Getting fed up Slade walked briskly over towards the limp figure. Right as he was about to reach out the clone's eyes shot open and his hands moved to remove the breather his was wearing. Smiling smugly to himself Slade brought himself up to his full height and looked down at the clone now standing at full attention. The clone bowed slightly bringing his hand up and putting his open left hand over the back of his right fist and uttered._

"_I am here to serve you master. What are your orders?"_

"_You will be taking over the place of Robin with the Teen Titans."_

_The clone bowed again and headed off towards Robin's costume hanging in the corner. Placing the mask over his eyes the clone stood ready to take the place of Robin._

**End of Flashback**

Neo-Robin's attention was torn away from his thoughts as Starfire walked out of the dressing room wearing green cap sleeve shirt along with a pair of black hip huggers. Starfire spun around in place to show off her outfit for Neo-Robin as he appraised her appetence using his knowledge of Robin to fake the responses she was expecting. "You look wonderful," Neo-Robin commented as Starfire continued to twirl in place. Star smiled down at him and headed back into the changing room to try on her next outfit.

Neo-Robin smiled to himself that his response had been what it needed to be in order to keep this charade up. Neo-Robin dwelled deeper into his thoughts blocking out the world around him causing him to fail to notice the empathy walking down the hall and looking straight at him.

Raven giving up on her book due to the exceeding loud ambient noise of the food court decided to take a walk around the mall. Raven really didn't have any interest in shopping. As Raven passed by Deb she could see Neo-Robin sitting in a chair deep in thought. Now that didn't catch her as strange it was the emotions that she was sensing off him that bothered her a little bit. Raven disregarded her thoughts and continued on her path through the mall.

Another thought entered into Neo-Robin's head while he waited on Star to come out of the dressing room. Neo-Robin reached into his pocket and fingered the small hypo spray concealed there. The small device contained a lethal dose of poison that had been specifically designed by Slade to destroy a Tamerian's central nervous system. He had been given specific orders to stay close by Star at all times and to inject her with the poison when ordered.

Star exited the dressing room again just in time to rip Neo-Robin away from his thoughts. This time however Neo-Robin was glad to be ripped away. Star was standing there wearing a short midnight blue skirt with a matching top the showed her midsection and curves to there fullest. "Wow Star, you look fantastic," he managed to utter out.

"Thanks Robin," Star said as she jumped in his lap placing a lasting kiss on his lips before heading back into the dressing room.

Neo-Robin moved his hand up to his lips and traced the spot where hers had been just a moment ago. "Wow," he thought to himself, "No wonder he kisses her a lot." Star stood up and headed back to change into her normal clothing. Neo-Robin watched as she walked back into the dressing room and smiled to himself.

The group met up with each other at the pizza place they always ate at. Being the first ones there Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra ordered for the entire group. Everyone arrived shortly after the order was placed and soon everyone was digging in. Terra and Beast Boy were enjoying a vegetarian pizza while the rest of the group was working on meat lovers.

**Back at Titan Tower**

"This was a glorious day my friends," Starfire stated as the Titans slumped into the huge couch in the common room. Beast Boy and Terra were sitting together on the couch Terra about asleep with her head on Beast Boy shoulder while he had a contented look on his face.

"All right guys, I'm going to go recharge my battery. I will see you all tomorrow." With that Cyborg left.

"I too must do the recharging of the batteries," Star stated following behind Cyborg. Neo-Robin gave her a quick kiss and followed her out of the room. Once at her door Neo-Robin left for Robin's room and to check in with Slade.

Neo-Robin sat in a dark room with a small screen flickering to life in front if him. Slade appeared on the screen. "What is your status," Slade demanded relaxing in his operations chair.

"Everything is going according to plan," Neo-Robin answered bowing slightly to the villain.

"Excellent," Slade said, "I will be starting Robin's training tomorrow. Make sure you keep close eyes on Starfire and my ex-apprentice."

"Of course master," Neo-Robin answered as the screen faded to black.

Slade turned his attention towards the tied up bird boy behind him. "You see Robin everything is going according to plan. And if you don't start your apprenticeship with me tomorrow I am afraid that I won't be able to guarantee Starfire's safety." Robin's eyes widened at the threat leveled in Slade's tone of voice.

**A/N: I hope that this is long enough for some of you out there. I know I said I would make this chapter longer but this is what appeared on my screen. You know how it goes. I would like to thank 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' for helping me with the details and beta reading it for me. Go check out her stuff I know she would appreciate it. Flame if you must, but please review.**


	3. Training Begins

**Choices**

**Chapter 2 – Training Begins**

Robin awoke from his fitful sleep to find Slade sitting across from him. Good morning Robin. Wonderful day to begin your training, wouldn't you agree," Slade asked a grin evident underneath his mask.

Robin slowly stood up finding the restraints from the previous night gone. Robin absentmindedly rubbed his sore wrists and glared at Slade hate in his eyes. "The Titan's will figure out what you are doing and will stop you," Robin challenged.

Slade just chuckled to himself at the former hero. "Robin, Robin, Robin, I have what I want. You as an apprentice and your friends are none the wiser," Slade said standing up and walking over towards Robin. "And if you do anything to disrupt my plan then I will be force to have your little girlfriend killed in a most painful way," Slade said bringing his face within inches of Robin's.

Deciding this was as good an opportunity as any Robin flipped backwards the tip of his boot coming in contact with Slade's chin sending the villain falling backwards unmoving. Taking full advantage of the opportunity Robin ran towards the door across the room. As Robin reached for the door handle an extremely painful electric shock surged up through his body causing him to fall down. Right before his eye lids closed Robin say another Slade walking over towards him the original still lying as a heap on the ground.

Robin stirred awake once again to him himself in a battle arena with twenty of the type-two robots surrounding him. Standing up the pain from the shock was still very present in his body. "Where are you," Robin called out looking around at the robots.

"Right here Robin," a screen high above the field appeared with a smug looking Slade. "I told you today is going to be a great day to begin your training. You will find all of your equipment over in the corner. Once you have it we will see how you fair against my newest toys," with that the screen went blank and the robots began to move towards Robin their blasters posed and ready to fire.

Robin ran towards his stuff grabbing it and running in the opposite direction of the robots that began firing as soon as he had touched it. Blast after blast flew past Robin body and head as he nearly missed being hit by the more recent blasts. Pulling out a bird-a-rang he threw it at the nearest robot hitting it dead center in the face an explosion rung out and smoke filled the area. Robin took a moment to look back at the robot that was still advancing upon him. His explosive charge had done nothing to the robot. Jumping up on the wall to avoid being hit by one of the attackers Robin got a bright idea. Changing his direction Robin ran towards the center of the robots until on was behind him and the other ahead. Waiting till the last second to jump the energy beams barely missed his feet. The concussion of the two blast propelled Robin upward looking down Robin could make out the charred remains of the two bots. "Two down eighteen to go," Robin thought to himself.

Ω

The common room was full as was a normal day at Titan Tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing over what was for lunch. Terra was enjoying the show laughing at Beast Boy's inability to convince Cyborg that tofu was good. Raven was over in the corner with Starfire meditating. Neo-Robin was sitting on the couch watching Starfire meditate with Raven. Everything was in its right place. Suddenly the common room was bathed in red light as the alarms went off signaling an intruder present within the tower.

BBBOOOOOOMMM

The doubled doors in the back of the common room exploded sending shrapnel in all directions. Beast Boy, Terra and Cyborg ducked for cover underneath the kitchen cabinet. Raven placed a telekinetic barrier between the door fragments and Starfire and herself. Neo-Robin laid flat on the couch. As the smoke cleared the perpetrator stood in the door way a smirk evident underneath his mask. The red X stood out along the black outfit.

"Hello Titan's thought I would pay you guys a visit. You know see how the gang is holding up," Red-x stated before launching a barrage of explosives at Neo-Robin's position. "There you are boy blunder. I don't think we ever got the chance to properly settle our little score."

Neo-Robin looked at Red-X a confused look evident on his face. He was trying to remember what Slade had told him about Red-X. Neo-Robin dodged blast after blast trying to remember what he was supposed to do. Raven and Starfire launched into attacks of their own as the other three headed in the direction of Neo-Robin. Cyborg caught a lucky shot right in Red-X's back sending him flying through the air and into one of the windows.

"Well, improved team work. Guess I will actually have to start trying." Red-X launched a series of X's at Starfire pinning her to the wall. Raven levitated several sections of the couch and threw them at Red-X. Beast Boy transformed in to a gorilla and grabbed Red-X from behind resulting in him being thrown into Terra who was trying to throw boulders at Red-X. At the last second Beast Boy changed into a small cat before he slammed into Terra's stomach. Terra fell backwards hitting the ground. "You know," Beast Boy said, "I would enjoy this more if he wasn't here." Terra laughed at Beast Boy joke setting him the side.

"Maybe later," Terra said winking at him. Beast Boy changed back into his human form rubbing his head. Terra summoned a huge boulder from outside. "Hey Cyborg," Terra yelled flinging the boulder at Red-X with extreme force. Cyborg took the hint; as Red-X destroyed the boulder Cyborg hit him with a series of quick blasts from his sonic cannon. Red-X was thrown to the ground by the force of the impacts, but managed to continue fire on this prime target: Neo-Robin. Neo-Robin continued to dodge all of Red-X's attacks while only throwing a couple of his own.

Raven continued to watch the exchange of fire from the two and questioned Neo-Robin's attack pattern. It just really didn't seem like him to flee and not attack. She dismissed the thought deciding it was a way to keep Starfire from being hurt.

Finally a series of Starbursts from Starfire managed to pin Red-X in a corner. As the Titan's advanced upon him he stood and brushed the dust off himself. "Well, I think did well for a workout. I think I'll be on my way," with that Red-X jumped into the air pressing the X on his belt teleporting away from the tower.

With the battle now over the Titan's turned their attention to the wrecked common room and the work that now awaited them. A collective sigh escaped them as the amount of damage became evident. "Well, let's get to work," Raven mumbled using her telekinetic abilities to lift several couch section into the air allowing Terra to pull all of the dirt and debris in the room into a huge pile and throw it out the window. Cyborg and Beast Boy headed over in the direction of the smashed kitchen. Neo-Robin walked straight through the busted doors and the entrance to the common room leaving the other five Titan's to clean up the mess. His actions did not go amiss on Raven who began to further question his actions.

Ω

The battle raged on Slade's robots had started to become more intelligent about how they fought him. They were no longer charging at him directly in line with each other. He had managed to destroy about half before they figured out what he was doing and now he had to come up with another was of destroying these things. "Think Robin, think. There has to be something in this room you can use to your advantage," he thought to himself as he continually dodged blast after blast.

Robin scanned the room taking close inspection of the piles of destroyed robots. There Robin spotted it a lone energy cannon intact. Robin changed direction in a heart beat making a B-line for the weapon. Scooping it up Robin pointed it at the closest drone and pulled the trigger.

Click, click, click

Nothing was happening, "Damn," he thought taking a closer look at the piece of equipment in his hands. Then the problem became obvious to him; the power supply was destroyed. Being a quick thinker Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out one of his bird-a-rangs with a power source attached to it.

Robin made quick work of the device and now he possessed a functional energy cannon capable of destroying theses Slade bots. Robin picked the closest bot for testing and opened fire. The energy beam carved a hole straight through the chest plate of the robot leaving a pile of lose parts. "Guess it worked," Robin thought to himself as he took aim at the second bot.

Robin made quick work of the remaining Slade bots. He stood in the center of the room taking a break when he heard clapping coming from behind him. Robin turned to see Slade strolling through the wreckage lightly clapping his hands together.

"Nicely done Robin, I am very impressed that you figured that out so quickly," Slade commented kicking a broken arm of one of the bots out of his way.

"Now what," Robin demanded taking up a defensive posture facing Slade.

"That will do for today," Slade said walking closer towards Robin. "You may retire to your quarters for the evening, but you will report here bright and early in the morning," Slade finished turning around and walking away.

"And what makes you think that I am not going to try and escape or warn the Titan's," Robin retorted.

Slade turned around slowly, methodically, "Because if you do your little girlfriend will be dead before you even have a chance to warn them."

Robin sighed to himself he couldn't do anything that might endanger Starfire. He would just have to find a way to defeat Slade and then get to the Titans. Robin started to follow Slade out of the arena. Suddenly two sets of arms grabbed him and pinned him against a wall.

"What… What's this," Robin yelled as Slade turned around and walked over a small silver gun in his hand.

"This, my young apprentice is aninjection of nano-bots that are going to track your every move," Slade said as he pressed the old tip of the gun against Robin's neck and squeezed the trigger. Robin could feel the tip of the weapon and then a strange sensation flow into his neck and spread through his body.

Ω

Starfire lay in her bed the covers pulled up closely around her shoulders. Out of the corner of the Tamerian's room a figure clocked in the shadows made his way over towards the sleeping girl. With expert precision the figure pulled down the covers just enough to expose the girls' slender neck.

He reached into his pocket and produced a small cylinder shaped object. Placing the item under his arm he rubbed his hands together to generate warmth. Placing the object between his hands he warmed the tip of it up and carefully placed it against her skin.

With a small pop his deed was done and he began making his way over towards the door. Star's eyes fluttered open for just a second only a fleeting moment of time. She barely registered a figure making his way out of the room.

**AN: Well, here you guys go the second chapter of Choices. I hope this fic is still living up to expectations. I would like to thank 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' for beta reading this fic. Now let me know what you guys think so far of the story; even those of you who read and don't review. It only takes a few seconds to say if you liked it or not.**


	4. Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Choices**

**Chapter 3 – Questions**

Starfire turned over in her bed looking up at her ceiling. A loud yawn escaped her mouth before she had a chance to cover it up. "Good thing no one is here," she thought to herself as her mind began to come out of the haze of sleep and into the real world. Slowly the hazy memory of someone leaving her room and a sharp pain in her neck began to bring itself forward interrupting her normal morning thoughts. She shook her head trying to determine if the memory she was seeing was from a dream she had or if it had really happened.

Absentmindedly she reached her hand up to her neck tracing the familiar curvature of her body. Immediately she knew something was wrong; underneath her finger tip was a small bump. Not something that anyone would notice looking at her, but she could definitely feel its capsule like shape. Walking over to the full length mirror hanging next to her dresser Star proceeded to examine the spot looking at it from all different angles. Star decided that it would be better if she looked into the weird lump after she had fully awoken. She headed towards her bathroom to get ready for the day.

After her shower Star headed down the hall towards her friend's room. Knocking twice a sleepy looking Raven answered the door looking slightly irritated. "What can I do for you Star," she asked moving to the side allowing the alien girl to float in.

"Friend Raven, I had a most troubling dream last night," Starfire began taking a seat at Raven's desk and looking at the empath a worried look etched upon her face.

Raven floated over and levitated at eye level with Starfire trying her best not to look at bothered as she felt. She had been up half the night looking into Robin's strange actions and instead of coming up with answers she only came up with more questions. "What was your dream about," Raven asked trying to bring her tired mind to the present situation in front of her.

Starfire launched into her story leaving no detail out as Raven continued to sit listening to every word her mind beginning to race with the new information. When Star started describing the assailants form her mind went straight to Robin and his odd behavior. At the end Star mentioned the lump she discovered on her neck and Raven's eyes went wide. "Show me," she commanded walking over and tilting Star's head to the side with great force. She examined it best she could without tearing into Star's neck and pulling it out. "I think we should have Cyborg do some tests on whatever is in there," Raven stated looking straight into Star's eyes.

"Should we not alert Robin about this," Star asked her brow furrowed in confusion.

Raven sighed rubbing her head with her fingers before answering Star's question. Raven explained to her everything that had been going on and what little she had been able to uncover during last nights snooping. Star looked on in amazement and then worry and finally anger. "So you think Robin my Robin is not who he says he is and that something is wrong," Star accused standing up and folding her arms across her chest.

Raven sighed for a second time, "Star I know Robin, I know you know about our connection and I'm telling you that is not Robin. I don't know what is going on, but I assure you this is not something I would lie about. Just come with me to see Cyborg and if this turns out to be nothing than we'll go and find Robin," she said waling over and placing her hand gently on the Tamerian's shoulder.

Star looked at Raven; she had never lied to her about anything so why would she start now. And even Star had to admit that something had been off about Robin's actions as of late; she just wasn't sure what. "Very well, we will go and find Cyborg and have the tests of medical done to see what this is," she said beaming one of her trademark smiles. The two girls left using Raven's teleporting to avoid coming in contact with Robin on the way to the garage.

**ΩΩΩ**

Neo-Robin awoke to the sound of a very annoying alarm clock. "How that guy can listen to that kind of racket is beyond me," he thought to himself as he ripped away the covers revealing a solid black outfit. Last night as he felt Starfire's room Raven had come down the hall. He had quickly jumped into bed and pretended to be asleep. Due to Slade's genetic engineering He was immune to Raven's empathic abilities. He jumped out of bed to silence that infernal noise and headed towards the bathroom to change into the appropriate clothing.

Once changed, he headed off towards Star's room hoping to find her still asleep. He wanted to see if the capsule he had injected her with last night had finally pulled into her blood stream rendering it completely undetectable any of Cyborg's scans. Knocking on the door once he opened himself and walked over to her bed expecting to find her in the same position he had felt her in last night. To his surprise she was nowhere to be found. He searched the bathroom and her closet only finding silky eating his breakfast.

Next on the list of places to look was the common room. The double door swished open and Neo-Robin peered in looking for any sign of that fiery red hair. To his dismay the only people present where Beast Boy and Terra currently too preoccupied with each other to notice his entrance. "Where could she be," he thought to himself trying to remember everything that Slade had told him about Star's habits. Suddenly a thought crashed into his brain; the roof. Neo-Robin ducked out of the common room and headed towards the roof hoping to find both Star and Raven meditating.

Neo-Robin bushed through the door with much more force than he wanted to; looking around franticly for any sign of the girls Starfire in particular. Nothing that was he found on the roof; absolutely nothing. Neo-Robin slammed his fist into the side of the building with great force.

The double doors of the common room swished open for the second time that morning eliciting a groan of protest for the two teens on the couch. This time they decided to acknowledge who was interrupting their game time. Turning they saw a very agitated Robin enter the room. "What's up? You look a little irritated this morning," Beast Boy asked turning to fully face Neo-Robin as he took a seat on the couch opposite from Beast Boy and Terra.

Neo-Robin just glared at them, he was beginning to get sick of seeing them together all the time. At least they could go to one of their rooms did they have to always make out on the couch. "Do you know where Starfire is? Or were you two too bust with each other to notice anything else," he asked glaring at both of them the distain evident in his eyes.

Beast Boy and Terra shrank away from the glare. "Yeah, Raven and Starfire went to the mall this morning," Terra answered matching Neo-Robin's glare.

"Great," Robin said standing back up and heading for the double doors.

"Wait, where are you going," Beast Boy asked standing up from the couch.

"Out," was all the reply they received as Neo-Robin walked out the door.

"He is really acting weird lately," Terra stated grabbing a hold of Beast Boy's arm and pulling my back on the couch. "So, shall we finish the game and figure out who is the winner," she asked kissing Beast Boy lightly on the lips; all he could do was nod his head in agreement reaching over and grabbing his controller.

**ΩΩΩ**

Starfire walked over to the medical table and laid down while Cyborg and Raven wheeled over the portable scanner. They carefully positioned it over her neck and began the scan. The system swished and beeped while it took a picture of Star's neck. As the test was finishing Beast Boy and Terra busted in the room but laughing hysterically. They froze the moment they saw Star on the table.

Terra rushed over to her side, "What's wrong," she asked looking worriedly into Starfire's eyes.

Suddenly the machine beeped signaling that it had found something worth looking at. "Look at this," Cyborg said pointing to an image on the screen a small object is embedded in her neck. "Looks like it was intended to be inserted into the bloodstream, but was caught in the muscles of Star' neck," he said looking over at Raven and Star.

'What's going on," the two teens asked in unison as confused looks plastered on their faces. Raven walked over and pulled them into the medical bay closing the door behind them. Raven explained the situation to them while Cyborg tried to find a way of removing the device.

"We are going to have to use your healing powers while I surgically remove the device," Cyborg said explaining the procedure to all of them.

"And your sure he went out looking for us at the mall," Raven asked Terra as she watched Cyborg deaden the area around Starfire's neck.

"Yeah, I wanted to get rid of him," she answered taking a seat next to Beast Boy and leaning against him while he wrapped his around her waist. Raven nodded and walked over towards Cyborg ready to begin the procedure. After several agonizing minutes the two Titan's retreated back looking at their handy work. There was no visible mark on Starfire's neck and a small silver capsule was sitting in a tray.

Cyborg walked over affixing the microscope to it. Look he said indicating for the other Titan's to peer through the lenses. The Titan's filed in line each looking at the device and coming away with anger on their faces; finally Terra looked through grinding her teeth together as she scanned the faces of her friends.

Slade!

**AN: I know this is a very short chapter and I apologize, but this is what I wanted to put in it. The next chapter is going to be longer so please be patient. I would like to thank Cutwithoutmercy and ****Green**** Gallant**** for beta reading this chapter.**


End file.
